Heel cushions are viscoelastic orthopedic aids. They are often made of a single material, i.e. a single component, or may have a further, softer material integrated in a defined region in this component, so that, for example, a heel spur may be relieved. In this way, however, indication-based relief is possible only to a limited extent.
Other viscoelastic orthopedic aids and viscoelastic medical products such as pads are also usually made of a single material.
An object of the invention is to provide novel elements for viscoelastic medical products, or partially viscoelastic orthopedic aids, which are improved over the prior art. In particular, the elements should provide improved indication-based support, relief, stimulation, movement control and/or proprioception of the adjacent body region, for example, the sole of the foot, the heel, or the knee.